Lily Evans
by Snape In Black
Summary: She may have never been seen, but she was there. She was always there. She was the one who had to suffer the most, not her little brother. He may have been marked as the chosen one, but she was the one who had to witness her parents die, who had to watch her little brother get taken away from her, her godfather be put away innocent, and be the one of misdirected love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:The Death

** I took after my mother. Red hair, green eyes. I even took** her **name, Lily Evans. Course my mother was fresh out of her schooling when she had me. She and my father were both seventeen. In muggle society my mother would have been underage when she had me. Luck fully, for her, she had been born a witch, so her young age pregnancy wouldn't be fully frowned upon. My parents however didn't have a wedding planned before I came so I took my mother's maiden name, and the rest of her name because of my strong resemblance to her features. Father had once said that I was nothing more than a replica of my mother, a younger version. This I took proudly. My mother was intelligent, buetiful, and lovely. She was the best mother anyone could ask for. My father, was a great father. Funny, mischievous, and brilliant. But- I lost them both young, so my memories were both faint, but I do remember their deaths. **

It was Halloween, and I was in my room, playing with my mother's wand. It wasn't another year till I went to Hogwarts, so I didn't quite have my own wand. I was trying to turn my stuffed cat into a real life, breathing cat, like I had once seen my mother do to our now pet cat, Mittens. When I had heard my father scream to my mother, "Take Harry and run!"

I felt somewhat compelled, but also neglected, as my father had said nothing of me. Did I not matter? 'Course when my mother had learned of her pregnancy with my brother she had told me dangers awaited between what was going on in the papers and my brothers birth. Times were dark, and my brother was cursed, not I. I was not needed to be hid, or protected, unless I stood inbetween him and the deed he was here for tonight, then there were to be no true reason for me to hide.

**As my mother ran past my room, towards Harry's, I heard a loud pitch man's voice, scream, **  
><strong>"Avada Kedavra!" <strong>

A large bang, as though someone had been thrown against a wall, and I knew it was no one else but my father. I sat petrified on my floor, looking out my doorway and saw a man, in a black cloak past my doorway. I heard as he screamed, "Bombarder!"

The sound of a door slamming open, could be heard down the hall. Harry's room. I ran out of my room, and down the hall, toward the sound, in case my mother needed my help. I heard the man scream at my mother to get out of the way, that he would spare her and the other (me) if she only handed over Harry. My mother being her motherly self, begged for Harry's mercy, and pleaded for him to take her instead. Finally, as I reached Harry's room, he had reached his cool, and screamed the same spell he had at my father's fall. My mother collapsed upon the door, dead. I fell to the floor, shaken at what I had just seen. Sorrow taking over, with a hint of anger. He then raised his wand at Harry. I, too, did the same.

The same incarnation left both of our tongues, at what had appeared to be the same moment, "Avada Kedavra!" But instead, of either he or my brother dying, he simply disappeared.

Harry began wailing, probably horrified at everything he had seen. I tried to get up to comfort him, but instead my knees buckled down, and I collapsed on the floor. To weak to do anything more than faint.

I was shaken awake by what appeared to be a man. He had dark, shoulder-length hair, dark, what appeared to be eyes that had recently wept, and a dark cloak. He looked at me as though interested, surprised, and depressed, as though he knew of my parents fates already. He, also, held Harry in his arms. At this sight, I rose quickly, though still weak. Perhaps, performing such a spell even if it didn't work, took a lot out of someone. I collapsed, again. The man held out a hand to me, while adjusting Harry onto his side. He helped me stand, and then down the stairs, past my fathers body-corpse, if it wasn't for the man, I would have collapsed. Then into the drawing room. He helped me lay down on a couch, gave me Harry, drew a blanket off of a nearby armchair, and rested it on me.

He took a seat in the armchair closest to us, and in a dull, voice, that leaked out melancholy he told me, "Sleep child, all will be better, soon."

Afterwards, I quickly fell asleep.

It was later when I awoke to a second time, but instead of a strange waking me up, it was Hagrid. He was a family friend. He often visited during holidays, or breaks.

"Hagrid!" I cried, tears drifting down my cheeks, as I remember the last time, I actually was in my right mind. "Mummy, dad... They're... They're-."

"I know," Hagrid interrupted me, knowing that I couldn't go on. "All tha' mattehs now, is that yeh an' Harry, are a'right."

I bowed my head, look at Harry whom had slept in my arms. "We're alright."

"A'right, well, we've gotta get going. Dumbledore's orders feh yeh an' Harry teh go an' live with yeh Aunt an' Uncle," Hagrid mumbled.

"Alright," I told him, getting up, when we heard a loud rumble overhead.

We quickly walked out of the cottage, and saw my godfather, Siruis land on his motorcycle.

"Thank goodness you two are alright. You're parents?" He asked, a smile being wiped from his face, as he looked us over, and seeing neither my mother nor father.

"They didn't make it. Lord Voldemort," Hagrid shuddered, and looked over at me, "took them," I replied, sadness overcoming me.

"How?" Sirius asked, as though not understanding, but I knew he actually wanted for Lord Voldemort to actually take them back with him to whatever secret hideout, though the way they went seems to be so much better.

"Death," I told him, confirming what he had feared.

His expression grew stern, "Hagrid, it seems I'll be taking Harry and Lily then, I am their godfather after all."

"I can't do that Sirius, Dumbledore's orders. I'm teh take Harry- Harry, but not Lily. Yeh can take Lily if yeh want. Harry though is teh go an' live with his aunt and uncle," Hagrid told us, looking at Harry curiously, as though wondering why just Harry and not me, too. I wondered the same.

"Alright then, take my bike. I'll take Lily on side-apparition," Sirius told him, getting off his bike.

I kissed Harry's forehead, then handed him to Hagrid. Hagrid took him, hugging me, took the bike from Sirius, said his goodbyes, and rode off. My eyes grew wet, not knowing when the next time I would see Harry.

"Alright Lily go gather your things, there's not much for you to wear at my house, and I'm sure that you'd rather not wear my own clothing," Sirius told me, beaconing me back toward the house.

I quickly ran up to my room, grabbed a trunk, and threw clothing from my drawers into it, along with a diary that I hid beneath my mattress. I, then, ran into Harry's room to retrieve mother's wand. I was pinned with pain when I saw mother's corpse again, but this time it appeared to be tampered with. I looked closer, and tried to remember if I had made any movements that may have shifted her body, when I remembered the man from earlier. Perhaps, he had moved her body to see if she was truly deceased. As I wondered about this I spotted mother's special necklace, broken, under Harry's crib. Mother always wore the necklace, though she refused to say of where she got it, though she seemed to have treasured it as she never took it off. I picked the necklace up, and out it in my pocket to fix the clasp later on.

"And, this is your room," Sirius told me, setting my trunk on my bed. "I'm just down the hall, so if you have any problems just call. Well, I'll let you get settled in, and ready for bed."

As soon as he left, I put my belongings away. My clothing into the drawers, my parents wands on the dresser, my diary under a loose floorboard, and my mothers necklace on the nightstand. I quickly changed into a pink nightgown, and got into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was dead asleep.

I was back in Harry's room. My mother guarding Harry from a man with a face resembling that of a snake, red eyes, and a black cloak.

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please- Ill do anything-" my mother, begged the man. She was shielding the crib Harry was in with her body.

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" He screamed at her, his voice filling with annoyance.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" My mother begged, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Stand aside!" He growled, his annoyance growing.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead," my mother was starting to allow herself to show her motherly side. What mother wouldn't protect their young, as best as they could?

"Stand aside now, silly girl!" He continued screaming, his temper flailing.

"Please- Please kill me instead of Harry!" She yelled back at him.

"This is my last warning," He warned her, he was quite annoyed because she wouldn't move.

"Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything..." She begged him, it was obvious all she wanted was for Harry to live.

The man finally to his breaking point rose his wand at her, and screamed, "Avada Kadavra!"

My mother fell to the floor, leaving Harry unprotected. The man raised his wand and screamed the same at him, Harry too fell down in much of the same manner of my mother. The man then pointed his wand at me, and screamed a spell at me where I felt terrible pain, horrible pain, and all he did was laugh, and say, "Lily, Lily, Lily."

"Lily! Lily! Lily!" I awoke suddenly, Sirius was on my bed, shaking my shoulders, and screaming my name.

"What?" I asked, sleepily. My throat burning, probably from all the screaming.

"Kreacher has just informed me that you were screaming, so I came to see what was wrong. At the very least you're okay," he responded, telling me the truth.

"I'm okay, it was just a nightmare," I told him, homestly. Feeling no fear telling someone I've been having nightmares.

"For eleven months now?" He asked, looking at me doubtfully, probably wondering if that night had scarred me.

"Yeah, different ones," I told him, shrugging my shoulders. Not wanting to make him worried, he probably felt since my parents were dead, and he couldn't help out more, he owed it to them to make sure I was okay at the very least bit even if it was to help me get over scarring events.

"Fine," he told me, moaning. He was obviously very worried about me, but he knew better than to argue. I, like my mother had a strong ability to control magic. "Well it's about nine, so you might as well get up. I'm sure you won't get anymore sleep."

"Alright, but first get out of my room," I laughed. If I was going to get up, I might as well change, but I wasn't gonna change with Sirius in here.

He got up, and quickly left after seeing I was alright. I quickly changed into a set of black robes, a white button up long sleeve shirt, and a black skirt. Today was the day I was to go to Hogwarts. My trunk was packed from last night, and my wand was tucked away in my robe's pocket. I quickly ran out of my room, and down into the kitchen. I was starving. Kreacher was in the kitchen when I got there. He set a plate of muffins in front of my face. I picked up a muffin and examined it. Blueberry muffins.

"Thank you," I said, taking a bite out of the muffin, and smiling. His muffins always tasted quite well.

He quickly left. Months ago, he would have complained about feeding me, calling me and Sirius names. Complaining about how his mistress wouldn't stand for such things, but now he left without a word. He sometimes even went out of his way to cook me my favorite plates. I quickly finished eating, and found Sirius in the drawing room.

"Lily, are you ready?" He asked me, hesitate. He seemed as though he had enjoyed the company I had served him.

"Yes, Sirius. Everything is packed all I need now is to get my trunk, do you mind helping me?" I asked. My trunk was quite heavy, and it'd be impossible for me to pick it up successfully, I'd be left dragging it more, than carrying it.

"Course, but first I need to tell you something. Lily, since we both know that the Ministry of Magic believes me to have had sold out you and your parents, and are after me we are going to have to appriate into the muggle world, where I can see you off to Platform Nine and three quarters," he told me the plan.

"Alright," I told him, feeling miserable, at best. "What are you going to do after I go to Hogwarts?"

"I'm gonna chase down Wormatail, and give him what he deserves. That coward! That useless coward!" He growled, he had loved my parents. My father was like a brother to him, and my mother was a friend.

"What will you do when you track him down?" I asked, fearing the worse, but I got no answer.

"Lily, enough questions. We have to go, come on," he told me.

When we finally got to the train station, Sirius led me to where I would go to onto the platform, and stopped me to speak.

"Alright Lily, I suppose this is our last good bye, before I have to go. Promise me two things," he told me. "You'll be in Griffindor, and second, you won't get in so much trouble that you get expelled."

I laughed at the part, where he allowed me to get into some trouble. "Alright, Sirius, but what if I'm not in Griffindor?" I asked him, hesitantly.

"Then I shall disown you as my goddaughter." He laughed, then saw my terrified face. Until latly I've haven't given the thought of which house I was to go into, as I assumed I was going to go into Griffindor, as my mother and father had. But living with Sirius has given me second thoughts. "Nah, but you'd better be in Griffindor," he warned me.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you," I told him, sadly.

I gave him a hug, and then took my trolley and ran through the barrier. I remember when we had gone to Diagon Allay, he had turned into his animagus state, and had walked by my side as we went around to get my equipment, and uniform. It was quite exciting to be there, to get my wand, it was willow, Phoenix feather, and fifteen and a half inches long. It was quite large compared to me. I was quite short for my age. I was only four feet two, so the wand in return was very, very long to me. We had then went to Madam Malkins Robes For Every Occasion, or something like that. We got my uniform there. At first the robes that Madam Malkins had given me were very large, though when she fixed them up they fit perfectly.

"May I sit here?" I asked a red haired boy. His hair was on the longish side, pulled back, though if down, would probably go to his shoulders.

"Sure," he told me, smiling.

I quickly took a seat across from him, and held out my my hand, and told him, "I'm Lily, Lily Evans."

He took my hand and shook it while replying with, "I'm William Weasley. Though you can call me Bill."

"Nice to meet you, Bill," I was now also smiling.

We talked about ourselves for a while, till he asked me if I was by chance related to Lily, James, and Harry Potter.

"Yeah. My mums Lily, my dad's James, and my brothers, Harry," I told him.

"So you're Lily. Your dad and mum were friends with my mum and dad. Sorry 'bout your loss," he told me, looking down abit, as though showing respect, then looked up and asked, "How's Harry?"

"I don't know. I went to live with our godfather, Sirius. While he went to live with our aunt and uncle, and cousin. I feel sorry for him. Mum use to tell me 'bout how terrible, Aunt Petunia is," I replied.

"Oh, so you won't get to see him?" He asked, gloomy.

"Not till I'm of age, then I plan to take care of him. Anyways, do you have any siblings?" I asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I've got five little brothers, and the most recent one born, a little girl. Aren't I lucky?" He asked shaking his head.

"Tell me bout your siblings?" I asked. It would be fascinating to learn about all these siblings.

"Well there's Charles, Charlie, who's nine, ten soon. Then Percival, Percy, six. He's the sopshicated one, no fun to tell the truth. Fred, and George, little trouble makers already." He chuckled at that thought. "They're four. Then Ronald, Ron, he's two, and Ginerva, Ginny, she's just one."

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "You have quite a large family."

"To some, I've got more," said a girly, kind voice from beside me.

I looked over spooked, a girl with white hair, long, knee length hair, had been the one to speak. She was already wearing her Hogwarts uniform, quite like Bill and I.

"I've got twelve older brothers. They've all already left Hogwarts," she told us. "Mum, and dad didn't expect me, I was the surprise one. Well, I've got Arthur, he's thirty. Charles, twenty nine. Ethan, twenty eight. Griffin, twenty seven. Iyle, twenty six. Kevin, twenty five. Matthew, twenty four. Olive, twenty three. Quincy, twenty two. Samuel, twenty one. Unimul, twenty. William, nineteen. Then, there's me, Zyrith. Mum laughed. She told me, she made a mistake when she named me. Our names came from the alphabet, and my name broke the code of it," the girl, Zyrith, told us. Smiling.

"What house has your siblings been in?" I asked, curiously. Wanting to know more about her family.

"Well, Arthur, Iyle, and Quincy have been in Ravenclaw. Charles, Kevin, and Samuel have been in Slytherin. Ethan, Matthew, and Unimul was in Hufflepuff. And, Griffin, Olive, and William have been in Gryffindor. It's kind of difficult to tell which house I'll be in. There's never been any number of kids like me. It's always been twelve, eight, or four. Never anything else. Well, generations ago there was sixteen. And, then there's a repetition, but since I'm the last, obviously, my parents are too old to have another, and since I'm the last and there's bound to be none other, it'd be difficult to know what house I'll be in. My parents say I'll be in Slytherin, but to be honest I don't think I will be. I kind of think I want to be in maybe, Ravenclaw, or Griffindor. What houses do you two want to be in?" She asked us, smiling. She probably didn't get much attention, with all the siblings, but with them being older, her parents were probably just worn out.

"Gryffindor," Both Bill and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay, but if we aren't in the same house, any of us. Promise me, we will all still be friends, and still talk. Okay?" I asked, smiling. I didn't know if I'd be in Gyffindor, and if the two are in, but I'm not, I'd at least still have friends who are really nice, and I'd feel comfortable around.

**"Course," they agreed. **

"Aalan, Zyrith-Natasha-Marriatta."

Finally had come for the time of our sorting. Professor McGonnagal had told us how the sorting worked out, the hat had read its introduction and now she was calling us up one by one. Zyrith was the first to go due to her odd name. The hat was placed on her hat, and it began whispering thins.

"Ravenclaw!" It shrieked.

" Abberley, Roland." A short boy walked up, hesitantly. "Ravenclaw!"

Filemina Allen was the first Gryffindor, and Tasmin Applebee was the first Hufflepuff, with Kevin Bletchley being the first Slytherin. A set of twins, Flora Carrow and Hestia Carrow also became Slytherins.

As I watched the sorting I couldn't help but look behind it. There was a table with what appeared to be teachers. One teacher, other than Dumbledore appeared quite familiar. He had long, black,shoulder legth, greasy looking hair. Black eyes like tunnels, and he was wearing a black cloak. He was staring at me like he was examining me.

"Lily Evans."

The man looked at me even more, as though there was something about me he didn't quite get. I quickly ran up to the stool and sat down and allowed Professor McGonnagall to place the hat on my head.

"Aaahhh, a brilliant mind, smart. Very brave. A very clever girl. Very loyal to the ones she loves. Willing to do whatever it takes to get what she wants. Very interesting." The hat went on like this for nearly twenty minuets till it screamed, "Slytherin!"

I swallowed and took off the hat, and walked over to the Slytherin table. I sat down, a wave of depression coming over me. I couldn't believe it, what if Sirius found out? Mum and dad would be so ashamed if they found out. My whole entire life I've been raised to not like the company of Slytherins, but now I'm one. I struggled back tears, and just bowed my head.

Tracie Everson became a Gryffindor, with Niles Hanely becoming a Slytherin. The look on his face had been a pleased one. Maybe Slytherin isn't that bad if some kids were happy- Nah, all the dark wizards, espicially the one who had murdured my parents had been in Slytherin.

The sorting went on but I felt faint, I didnt enjoy the fact that I was in Slytherin, and I couldn't change the thought no matter what I tried thinking. Then, finally came the name I dreaded the most due to the fact I had drawn quite a liking to the person.

"William Weasley." I rose my head, and watched Bill walk up to the stool, he glanced my way with a sad face, like he would have been excited if I had been in any other house, and he wouldn't have any idea that I felt the same way. I doubted that he would even want to hang out with me. I didn't know about Zyrith since she had three older brothers in Slytherin.

I, like the Gryffindors, clapped for him. He had gotten into the House he had wanted to get into. Some of the Slytherins gave me a dirty look, but turned around and watched the next kid get sorted.

After the sorting ceramony stopped, Dumbledore stood up, and smiled, then started to speak, "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few things. I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden. And, second. I would like to introduce, Professor Snape, who has taken the role of Potions teacher, after Professor Slughorn's retirement. He is also the new Slytherin House Professor." The same Professor from before stood, then sat back down after mostly the Slytherin house applaud him, this I was allowed to participate in. "Finally. Blubber! Nitwit! Oddment! Tweak!"

Everyone began clapping and cheering except for the students surrounding me, 'Why on Earth would I be put into such a house?' I asked myself, then sighed.

"Thank you," Dumbledore told us. "Now eat up!"

Food appeared on what had just been empty plates, it wasn't a large shock to me. Though, perhaps to the muggleborns it would have been. I reached over to a close plate and took a peice of bread, I wasn't that hungry, espicially the fact I was kind of depressed. The rest of the Slytherins began to fill their plates with food, and began to speak with one another. I just looked down at my nails, and began to chip off the scarlet and gold paint. It surely wasn't a smart to be wearing Gryffindor appearal in Slytherin.

"Aren't you hungry?" I heard a small, sweet voice ask. I looked up and saw a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Asked another girl, who looked exactly like the girl beside her.

"I'm alright, I'm just not that hungry," I told them.

"Oh, okay," said the girl that was closer to me. "My names Carrow, Flora Carrow."

"And, I'm her twin, Carrow, Hestiaa Carrow," The other twin told me, who sat further from me. "What's your name?'

"Evans, Lily Evans," I told them, maybe they wern't that bad.

"Evans, Lily Evans?" Flora asked.

"Are you related to Harry Potter? I think his mums name was Evans," Hestia told me.

"Yeah, She was my mum, and Harry's my little brother."

"Cool!" They exclaimed together, then Hestia looked at me, and said with sorrow, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's okay," I told her.

"Wern't your parents in Gryffindor?" Flora asked.

I swoallowed and said, quietly, "Yes."

"We'll be right back," They told me, then left. I looked back at my nails, and began to ship them. Of course they would also think terrible of me. School sucks. Thats the first time that I've ever said that, and to be honest I just wish that I was a squib and that I could go back to muggle schooling. At the very least I wouldn't be having to worry about what house I was put into.

"Lily," I heard Flora say from behind me.

"Yes?" I asked, not looking up.

"We would like you to meet our sister, Carrow, Hera Carrow," I heard Hestia say. I spun around and looked at a girl who looked quite like Hestia and Flora, except for two facts. Apart of her tie was green and silver, rather than all of the house colors, along with a green and silver badge with a P on it, and she was about a head taller than Hestia and Flora.

"Hi," I said.

"Nice to meet you Lily. May I sit?" She asked, giving me a smile.

"Sure," I replied, thinking it rude to tell her no.

She sat beside me, and began to speak, "Lily, I realize your parents were both in Gryffindor, so you may have grown up hearing stories of how evil and horrible we are, and I am aware that the Dark Lord, who had killed your parents was in Slytherin, but if you give us a chance you will realize that not all Sytherins are bad, that some of us are good. I'm sure that you think of yourself as good, and you're in Slytherin, so perhaps, you can help give us a good name. How about it? Are you going to give Slytherin a chance?"

I thought about what she had said. No, I don't think that I am, and I am in Slytherin. I propose I could help give the Slytherin house a good name, besides Merlin was in Slytherin and he was pretty okay.

"Alright," I told her.

"Good, because you can't change even if you wanted to," she admitted, then got up, said that she would see us later, and walked off.

"And, this is where the Slytherin Common Room entrace is. Remember not to tell anyone where the entance is," Hera told us first years. "Now this is the password, Pure-Blood."

A wall they had just been facing slide open, revealing a room. I followed the others, and exmained what was inside. It was rather cold and dark, but i'll get use to it. I've always perferred colder places. There was a fireplace next to a window that gave off a green tint to the room, and allowed you to see through to a lake, which was probably the lake we had to take to get to the school.

"Alright, Boys follow Marcus he will show you to your rooms," she told us, gesturing toward the other Slytherin Perfect, with black mid length black hair, that was pulled back in a ponytail. "Alright, ladies, follow me."

I quickly followed and she brought us to a door, and down a flight of stairs, to another door.

"Ladies, this door only opens to the touch of a female and not that of males. Except for Professors," she told us, then led us in. There was a hall way, with numbers on the doors. Hera led us to the door with a 1 on it, and we walked down another flight of stairs. Into a room with a large window casting off another greenish tint. There were five beds lining the room, with names on them, and trunks in front of them,

"Alright, I suggest you all go to bed becuase I'll be up here at eight to make sure you're awake, and so that you can get some breakfast, and then i'll show you to your classes," she told us. "Classes start at ten, so that you know, and I am down the hall, in case any of you need anything."

She quickly left, and I found my bed. I grabbed my stuff and walked over to the door which revealed itself to be a hallway with individual bethrooms attached to them. I quickly grabbed my toitries from my trunk and placed them in the bathroom witch had my name on the door. I took a quick shower, and walked back out. To find the rest of the girls in my room doing several different activities, such as reading and writing.

"Great you're back, Lily," Flora told me, looking up from her book.

"Now we can all give each other a proper introduction. Alright ladies gather round," Hestia spoke, putting down a peice of parchment and a pen.

Flora, Hestia, two other girls and I all sat down, in a circle.

"Alright, we should say our names,'' Flora started.

"Our Blood Status, who our parents are, their blood status, their house, and our siblings, if they are in a house, which one, their age, and their year," Hestia ended.

Great, Mother was a muggle born, and both father and her were in Gryffindor.

"I'll start," Flora said.

"And then it'll go in a circle," Hestia added.

At least I'll be last.

"Carrow, Flora Carrow. Pureblood. Carrow, Aphrodite and Hades**.** Both are Pure-Bloods. Mother was a Ravenclaw, Father was a Slytherin. Carrow, Hera and Hestia are my sisters. They're both in Slytherin, Hestia is my twin, she's eleven like me. She's sitting right next to me, and Hera is a Fifth year, still fourteen but in a month she'll be Fifteen," Flora said, which was about the most, at one time, I've heard her say.

"Well, I guess I can't say anything, because she's my twin," Hestia laughed.

A girl with black hair, who looked asain spoke, "Ichijoh, Manami. Pureblood. Ichijoh, Mei and Lei. Purebloods. Slytherins." She then looked at the girl beside her who had long white hair, and pale blue eyes.

"Vanity, Emma. Halfblood. Vanity, Elizabeth and Edward. Mum was a Pureblood, Dad was a Half-Blood. Slytherins. Ezikal. Seventeen, Seventh year. Slytherin."

Now it was my turn. I swalloed and spoke up, "Evans, Lily. Half-Blood. Potter, James and Lily." I had their attention now. "Gryffindors. Dad is a Pure-Blood. Mum, A Muggle-Born. Potter, Harry is my little brother. He's two."

"Wait, you're parents were Gryffindors?" Asked Emma.

"Harry Potter's your little brother?" Manami asked.

"Yes," I answered,honestly.

"Did you see You-Know-Who on the night they were murdured?" Emma asked.

"Yes," I told her.

"Do you know how your little brother survived ?" Manami asked.

"No."

"Did you see your parents killed?" Emma.

"Not my dad, but I saw Lord Voldemort," Emma gasped, "kill my mum," I replied, as I recalled the memory, which wasn't that hard since I saw it happen every night.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Manami told me.

"I think we should go to bed," Hestia told us.

"Wake up!" I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes, tears sliding down my cheeks. I had seen my mother once again die. I looked up at the person who had woken me up. It was the Slytherin Professor. He was standing beside my bed, peeering down at me. I could see the other girls standing behind him, clearly frightened, along with Hera.

"Are you alright?" He asked sincerly, with a look of great sorrow on his face.

"Yeah, Just nightmares."

"Alright. Do these happen quite often?"

"I guess."

"How often?"

"Every night, I guess."

He appeared quite shocked. "Follow me," He ordered, sternly.

I quickly got out of bed, and followed him up to the common room, and to a door, that led to an office looking room.

"Sit down," he ordered, sternly, gestering to a chair in the corner.

He went through another door, and brought out a flask. He handed it to me, and said, "Its a nightmare syromn. Take a sip at night and it'll stop any nightmare you may have."

I looked at him and quietly whispered, weakly, trying to hold back a sob, "A-A-Are you sure?"

"Yes, it should work quit well," he told me. "Now you should take a sip, as it is only one."

"Thank you," I told him. I quickly unscrewed the cap and took a small sip, finding a flavor of strawberries. It didn't taste as bad as I had thought it to be.

"Alright, I'll walk you back to your room, as this place is quit easy to get loss in," He told me.

We quickly left the room, and walked down the few stair cases.

"Evans, isn't it," he said more than asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"What was your nightmare about? I don't want to worry you, but it has been known that certain dreams with the syromn will stop all at once, while others, will stop gradually," He told me.

"Professor Snape, the dream was about the night my parents were murdured," I told him, then broke down. I didn't know what was honestly wrong with me. Maybe, it was because I never spoke really about my nightmares.

He bent down, to look me in the face. I looked at him and saw that he was giving me a look of sympathy. I straightened my self up, and brushed away the tears, and told him, "I'm sorry for my outburst, Professor Snape."

"It's quite alright, you're just a child," he told me. "I'm sorry for you're loss, I'm certain you're mother was a great mother, that the death of her would hurt you very much," he mumbled.

"Mum was a good parent. She was caring and loving. Dad wasn't that bad, too, though he wasn't exactly the most serious person. To be honest mum was the better parent," I told him, then stopped myself. Why was I saying all of this? It must have been because I am tired.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Nightmares

I was back in Harry's room. My mother guarding Harry from a man with a face resembling that of a snake, red eyes, and a black cloak.

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please- Ill do anything-" my mother, begged the man. She was shielding the crib Harry was in with her body.

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" He screamed at her, his voice filling with annoyance.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" My mother begged, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Stand aside!" He growled, his annoyance growing.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead," my mother was starting to allow herself to show her motherly side. What mother wouldn't protect their young, as best as they could?

"Stand aside now, silly girl!" He continued screaming, his temper flailing.

"Please- Please kill me instead of Harry!" She yelled back at him.

"This is my last warning," He warned her, he was quite annoyed because she wouldn't move.

"Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything..." She begged him, it was obvious all she wanted was for Harry to live.

The man finally to his breaking point rose his wand at her, and screamed, "Avada Kadavra!"

My mother fell to the floor, leaving Harry unprotected. The man raised his wand and screamed the same at him, Harry too fell down in much of the same manner of my mother. The man then pointed his wand at me, and screamed a spell at me where I felt terrible pain, horrible pain, and all he did was laugh, and say, "Lily, Lily, Lily."

"Lily! Lily! Lily!" I awoke suddenly, Sirius was on my bed, shaking my shoulders, and screaming my name.

"What?" I asked, sleepily. My throat burning, probably from all the screaming.

"Kreacher has just informed me that you were screaming, so I came to see what was wrong. At the very least you're okay," he responded, telling me the truth.

"I'm okay, it was just a nightmare," I told him, homestly. Feeling no fear telling someone I've been having nightmares.

"For eleven months now?" He asked, looking at me doubtfully, probably wondering if that night had scarred me.

"Yeah, different ones," I told him, shrugging my shoulders. Not wanting to make him worried, he probably felt since my parents were dead, and he couldn't help out more, he owed it to them to make sure I was okay at the very least bit even if it was to help me get over scarring events.

"Fine," he told me, moaning. He was obviously very worried about me, but he knew better than to argue. I, like my mother had a strong ability to control magic. "Well it's about nine, so you might as well get up. I'm sure you won't get anymore sleep."

"Alright, but first get out of my room," I laughed. If I was going to get up, I might as well change, but I wasn't gonna change with Sirius in here.

He got up, and quickly left after seeing I was alright. I quickly changed into a set of black robes, a white button up long sleeve shirt, and a black skirt. Today was the day I was to go to Hogwarts. My trunk was packed from last night, and my wand was tucked away in my robe's pocket. I quickly ran out of my room, and down into the kitchen. I was starving. Kreacher was in the kitchen when I got there. He set a plate of muffins in front of my face. I picked up a muffin and examined it. Blueberry muffins.

"Thank you," I said, taking a bite out of the muffin, and smiling. His muffins always tasted quite well.

He quickly left. Months ago, he would have complained about feeding me, calling me and Sirius names. Complaining about how his mistress wouldn't stand for such things, but now he left without a word. He sometimes even went out of his way to cook me my favorite plates. I quickly finished eating, and found Sirius in the drawing room.

"Lily, are you ready?" He asked me, hesitate. He seemed as though he had enjoyed the company I had served him.

"Yes, Sirius. Everything is packed all I need now is to get my trunk, do you mind helping me?" I asked. My trunk was quite heavy, and it'd be impossible for me to pick it up successfully, I'd be left dragging it more, than carrying it.

"Course, but first I need to tell you something. Lily, since we both know that the Ministry of Magic believes me to have had sold out you and your parents, and are after me we are going to have to appriate into the muggle world, where I can see you off to Platform Nine and three quarters," he told me the plan.

"Alright," I told him, feeling miserable, at best. "What are you going to do after I go to Hogwarts?"

"I'm gonna chase down Wormatail, and give him what he deserves. That coward! That useless coward!" He growled, he had loved my parents. My father was like a brother to him, and my mother was a friend.

"What will you do when you track him down?" I asked, fearing the worse, but I got no answer.

"Lily, enough questions. We have to go, come on," he told me.

When we finally got to the train station, Sirius led me to where I would go to onto the platform, and stopped me to speak.

"Alright Lily, I suppose this is our last good bye, before I have to go. Promise me two things," he told me. "You'll be in Griffindor, and second, you won't get in so much trouble that you get expelled."

I laughed at the part, where he allowed me to get into some trouble. "Alright, Sirius, but what if I'm not in Griffindor?" I asked him, hesitantly.

"Then I shall disown you as my goddaughter." He laughed, then saw my terrified face. Until latly I've haven't given the thought of which house I was to go into, as I assumed I was going to go into Griffindor, as my mother and father had. But living with Sirius has given me second thoughts. "Nah, but you'd better be in Griffindor," he warned me.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you," I told him, sadly.

I gave him a hug, and then took my trolley and ran through the barrier. I remember when we had gone to Diagon Allay, he had turned into his animagus state, and had walked by my side as we went around to get my equipment, and uniform. It was quite exciting to be there, to get my wand, it was willow, Phoenix feather, and fifteen and a half inches long. It was quite large compared to me. I was quite short for my age. I was only four feet two, so the wand in return was very, very long to me. We had then went to Madam Malkins Robes For Every Occasion, or something like that. We got my uniform there. At first the robes that Madam Malkins had given me were very large, though when she fixed them up they fit perfectly.

"May I sit here?" I asked a red haired boy. His hair was on the longish side, pulled back, though if down, would probably go to his shoulders.

"Sure," he told me, smiling.

I quickly took a seat across from him, and held out my my hand, and told him, "I'm Lily, Lily Evans."

He took my hand and shook it while replying with, "I'm William Weasley. Though you can call me Bill."

"Nice to meet you, Bill," I was now also smiling.

We talked about ourselves for a while, till he asked me if I was by chance related to Lily, James, and Harry Potter.

"Yeah. My mums Lily, my dad's James, and my brothers, Harry," I told him.

"So you're Lily. Your dad and mum were friends with my mum and dad. Sorry 'bout your loss," he told me, looking down abit, as though showing respect, then looked up and asked, "How's Harry?"

"I don't know. I went to live with our godfather, Sirius. While he went to live with our aunt and uncle, and cousin. I feel sorry for him. Mum use to tell me 'bout how terrible, Aunt Petunia is," I replied.

"Oh, so you won't get to see him?" He asked, gloomy.

"Not till I'm of age, then I plan to take care of him. Anyways, do you have any siblings?" I asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I've got five little brothers, and the most recent one born, a little girl. Aren't I lucky?" He asked shaking his head.

"Tell me bout your siblings?" I asked. It would be fascinating to learn about all these siblings.

"Well there's Charles, Charlie, who's nine, ten soon. Then Percival, Percy, six. He's the sopshicated one, no fun to tell the truth. Fred, and George, little trouble makers already." He chuckled at that thought. "They're four. Then Ronald, Ron, he's two, and Ginerva, Ginny, she's just one."

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "You have quite a large family."

"To some, I've got more," said a girly, kind voice from beside me.

I looked over spooked, a girl with white hair, long, knee length hair, had been the one to speak. She was already wearing her Hogwarts uniform, quite like Bill and I.

"I've got twelve older brothers. They've all already left Hogwarts," she told us. "Mum, and dad didn't expect me, I was the surprise one. Well, I've got Arthur, he's thirty. Charles, twenty nine. Ethan, twenty eight. Griffin, twenty seven. Iyle, twenty six. Kevin, twenty five. Matthew, twenty four. Olive, twenty three. Quincy, twenty two. Samuel, twenty one. Unimul, twenty. William, nineteen. Then, there's me, Zyrith. Mum laughed. She told me, she made a mistake when she named me. Our names came from the alphabet, and my name broke the code of it," the girl, Zyrith, told us. Smiling.

"What house has your siblings been in?" I asked, curiously. Wanting to know more about her family.

"Well, Arthur, Iyle, and Quincy have been in Ravenclaw. Charles, Kevin, and Samuel have been in Slytherin. Ethan, Matthew, and Unimul was in Hufflepuff. And, Griffin, Olive, and William have been in Gryffindor. It's kind of difficult to tell which house I'll be in. There's never been any number of kids like me. It's always been twelve, eight, or four. Never anything else. Well, generations ago there was sixteen. And, then there's a repetition, but since I'm the last, obviously, my parents are too old to have another, and since I'm the last and there's bound to be none other, it'd be difficult to know what house I'll be in. My parents say I'll be in Slytherin, but to be honest I don't think I will be. I kind of think I want to be in maybe, Ravenclaw, or Griffindor. What houses do you two want to be in?" She asked us, smiling. She probably didn't get much attention, with all the siblings, but with them being older, her parents were probably just worn out.

"Gryffindor," Both Bill and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay, but if we aren't in the same house, any of us. Promise me, we will all still be friends, and still talk. Okay?" I asked, smiling. I didn't know if I'd be in Gyffindor, and if the two are in, but I'm not, I'd at least still have friends who are really nice, and I'd feel comfortable around.

"Course," they agreed**.**

"Aalan, Zyrith-Natasha-Marriatta."

Finally had come for the time of our sorting. Professor McGonnagal had told us how the sorting worked out, the hat had read its introduction and now she was calling us up one by one. Zyrith was the first to go due to her odd name. The hat was placed on her hat, and it began whispering thins.

"Ravenclaw!" It shrieked.

" Abberley, Roland." A short boy walked up, hesitantly. "Ravenclaw!"

Filemina Allen was the first Gryffindor, and Tasmin Applebee was the first Hufflepuff, with Kevin Bletchley being the first Slytherin. A set of twins, Flora Carrow and Hestia Carrow also became Slytherins.

As I watched the sorting I couldn't help but look behind it. There was a table with what appeared to be teachers. One teacher, other than Dumbledore appeared quite familiar. He had long, black,shoulder legth, greasy looking hair. Black eyes like tunnels, and he was wearing a black cloak. He was staring at me like he was examining me.

"Lily Evans."

The man looked at me even more, as though there was something about me he didn't quite get. I quickly ran up to the stool and sat down and allowed Professor McGonnagall to place the hat on my head.

"Aaahhh, a brilliant mind, smart. Very brave. A very clever girl. Very loyal to the ones she loves. Willing to do whatever it takes to get what she wants. Very interesting." The hat went on like this for nearly twenty minuets till it screamed, "Slytherin!"

I swallowed and took off the hat, and walked over to the Slytherin table. I sat down, a wave of depression coming over me. I couldn't believe it, what if Sirius found out? Mum and dad would be so ashamed if they found out. My whole entire life I've been raised to not like the company of Slytherins, but now I'm one. I struggled back tears, and just bowed my head.

Tracie Everson became a Gryffindor, with Niles Hanely becoming a Slytherin. The look on his face had been a pleased one. Maybe Slytherin isn't that bad if some kids were happy- Nah, all the dark wizards, espicially the one who had murdured my parents had been in Slytherin.

The sorting went on but I felt faint, I didnt enjoy the fact that I was in Slytherin, and I couldn't change the thought no matter what I tried thinking. Then, finally came the name I dreaded the most due to the fact I had drawn quite a liking to the person.

"William Weasley." I rose my head, and watched Bill walk up to the stool, he glanced my way with a sad face, like he would have been excited if I had been in any other house, and he wouldn't have any idea that I felt the same way. I doubted that he would even want to hang out with me. I didn't know about Zyrith since she had three older brothers in Slytherin.

I, like the Gryffindors, clapped for him. He had gotten into the House he had wanted to get into. Some of the Slytherins gave me a dirty look, but turned around and watched the next kid get sorted.

After the sorting ceramony stopped, Dumbledore stood up, and smiled, then started to speak, "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few things. I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden. And, second. I would like to introduce, Professor Snape, who has taken the role of Potions teacher, after Professor Slughorn's retirement. He is also the new Slytherin House Professor." The same Professor from before stood, then sat back down after mostly the Slytherin house applaud him, this I was allowed to participate in. "Finally. Blubber! Nitwit! Oddment! Tweak!"

Everyone began clapping and cheering except for the students surrounding me, 'Why on Earth would I be put into such a house?' I asked myself, then sighed.

"Thank you," Dumbledore told us. "Now eat up!"

Food appeared on what had just been empty plates, it wasn't a large shock to me. Though, perhaps to the muggleborns it would have been. I reached over to a close plate and took a peice of bread, I wasn't that hungry, espicially the fact I was kind of depressed. The rest of the Slytherins began to fill their plates with food, and began to speak with one another. I just looked down at my nails, and began to chip off the scarlet and gold paint. It surely wasn't a smart to be wearing Gryffindor appearal in Slytherin.

"Aren't you hungry?" I heard a small, sweet voice ask. I looked up and saw a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Asked another girl, who looked exactly like the girl beside her.

"I'm alright, I'm just not that hungry," I told them.

"Oh, okay," said the girl that was closer to me. "My names Carrow, Flora Carrow."

"And, I'm her twin, Carrow, Hestiaa Carrow," The other twin told me, who sat further from me. "What's your name?'

"Evans, Lily Evans," I told them, maybe they wern't that bad.

"Evans, Lily Evans?" Flora asked.

"Are you related to Harry Potter? I think his mums name was Evans," Hestia told me.

"Yeah, She was my mum, and Harry's my little brother."

"Cool!" They exclaimed together, then Hestia looked at me, and said with sorrow, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's okay," I told her.

"Wern't your parents in Gryffindor?" Flora asked.

I swoallowed and said, quietly, "Yes."

"We'll be right back," They told me, then left. I looked back at my nails, and began to ship them. Of course they would also think terrible of me. School sucks. Thats the first time that I've ever said that, and to be honest I just wish that I was a squib and that I could go back to muggle schooling. At the very least I wouldn't be having to worry about what house I was put into.

"Lily," I heard Flora say from behind me.

"Yes?" I asked, not looking up.

"We would like you to meet our sister, Carrow, Hera Carrow," I heard Hestia say. I spun around and looked at a girl who looked quite like Hestia and Flora, except for two facts. Apart of her tie was green and silver, rather than all of the house colors, along with a green and silver badge with a P on it, and she was about a head taller than Hestia and Flora.

"Hi," I said.

"Nice to meet you Lily. May I sit?" She asked, giving me a smile.

"Sure," I replied, thinking it rude to tell her no.

She sat beside me, and began to speak, "Lily, I realize your parents were both in Gryffindor, so you may have grown up hearing stories of how evil and horrible we are, and I am aware that the Dark Lord, who had killed your parents was in Slytherin, but if you give us a chance you will realize that not all Sytherins are bad, that some of us are good. I'm sure that you think of yourself as good, and you're in Slytherin, so perhaps, you can help give us a good name. How about it? Are you going to give Slytherin a chance?"

I thought about what she had said. No, I don't think that I am, and I am in Slytherin. I propose I could help give the Slytherin house a good name, besides Merlin was in Slytherin and he was pretty okay.

"Alright," I told her.

"Good, because you can't change even if you wanted to," she admitted, then got up, said that she would see us later, and walked off.

"And, this is where the Slytherin Common Room entrace is. Remember not to tell anyone where the entance is," Hera told us first years. "Now this is the password, Pure-Blood."

A wall they had just been facing slide open, revealing a room. I followed the others, and exmained what was inside. It was rather cold and dark, but i'll get use to it. I've always perferred colder places. There was a fireplace next to a window that gave off a green tint to the room, and allowed you to see through to a lake, which was probably the lake we had to take to get to the school.

"Alright, Boys follow Marcus he will show you to your rooms," she told us, gesturing toward the other Slytherin Perfect, with black mid length black hair, that was pulled back in a ponytail. "Alright, ladies, follow me."

I quickly followed and she brought us to a door, and down a flight of stairs, to another door.

"Ladies, this door only opens to the touch of a female and not that of males. Except for Professors," she told us, then led us in. There was a hall way, with numbers on the doors. Hera led us to the door with a 1 on it, and we walked down another flight of stairs. Into a room with a large window casting off another greenish tint. There were five beds lining the room, with names on them, and trunks in front of them,

"Alright, I suggest you all go to bed becuase I'll be up here at eight to make sure you're awake, and so that you can get some breakfast, and then i'll show you to your classes," she told us. "Classes start at ten, so that you know, and I am down the hall, in case any of you need anything."

She quickly left, and I found my bed. I grabbed my stuff and walked over to the door which revealed itself to be a hallway with individual bethrooms attached to them. I quickly grabbed my toitries from my trunk and placed them in the bathroom witch had my name on the door. I took a quick shower, and walked back out. To find the rest of the girls in my room doing several different activities, such as reading and writing.

"Great you're back, Lily," Flora told me, looking up from her book.

"Now we can all give each other a proper introduction. Alright ladies gather round," Hestia spoke, putting down a peice of parchment and a pen.

Flora, Hestia, two other girls and I all sat down, in a circle.

"Alright, we should say our names,'' Flora started.

"Our Blood Status, who our parents are, their blood status, their house, and our siblings, if they are in a house, which one, their age, and their year," Hestia ended.

Great, Mother was a muggle born, and both father and her were in Gryffindor.

"I'll start," Flora said.

"And then it'll go in a circle," Hestia added.

At least I'll be last.

"Carrow, Flora Carrow. Pureblood. Carrow, Aphrodite and Hades**.** Both are Pure-Bloods. Mother was a Ravenclaw, Father was a Slytherin. Carrow, Hera and Hestia are my sisters. They're both in Slytherin, Hestia is my twin, she's eleven like me. She's sitting right next to me, and Hera is a Fifth year, still fourteen but in a month she'll be Fifteen," Flora said, which was about the most, at one time, I've heard her say.

"Well, I guess I can't say anything, because she's my twin," Hestia laughed.

A girl with black hair, who looked asain spoke, "Ichijoh, Manami. Pureblood. Ichijoh, Mei and Lei. Purebloods. Slytherins." She then looked at the girl beside her who had long white hair, and pale blue eyes.

"Vanity, Emma. Halfblood. Vanity, Elizabeth and Edward. Mum was a Pureblood, Dad was a Half-Blood. Slytherins. Ezikal. Seventeen, Seventh year. Slytherin."

Now it was my turn. I swalloed and spoke up, "Evans, Lily. Half-Blood. Potter, James and Lily." I had their attention now. "Gryffindors. Dad is a Pure-Blood. Mum, A Muggle-Born. Potter, Harry is my little brother. He's two."

"Wait, you're parents were Gryffindors?" Asked Emma.

"Harry Potter's your little brother?" Manami asked.

"Yes," I answered,honestly.

"Did you see You-Know-Who on the night they were murdured?" Emma asked.

"Yes," I told her.

"Do you know how your little brother survived ?" Manami asked.

"No."

"Did you see your parents killed?" Emma.

"Not my dad, but I saw Lord Voldemort," Emma gasped, "kill my mum," I replied, as I recalled the memory, which wasn't that hard since I saw it happen every night.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Manami told me.

"I think we should go to bed," Hestia told us.

"Wake up!" I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes, tears sliding down my cheeks. I had seen my mother once again die. I looked up at the person who had woken me up. It was the Slytherin Professor. He was standing beside my bed, peeering down at me. I could see the other girls standing behind him, clearly frightened, along with Hera.

"Are you alright?" He asked sincerly, with a look of great sorrow on his face.

"Yeah, Just nightmares."

"Alright. Do these happen quite often?"

"I guess."

"How often?"

"Every night, I guess."

He appeared quite shocked. "Follow me," He ordered, sternly.

I quickly got out of bed, and followed him up to the common room, and to a door, that led to an office looking room.

"Sit down," he ordered, sternly, gestering to a chair in the corner.

He went through another door, and brought out a flask. He handed it to me, and said, "Its a nightmare syromn. Take a sip at night and it'll stop any nightmare you may have."

I looked at him and quietly whispered, weakly, trying to hold back a sob, "A-A-Are you sure?"

"Yes, it should work quit well," he told me. "Now you should take a sip, as it is only one."

"Thank you," I told him. I quickly unscrewed the cap and took a small sip, finding a flavor of strawberries. It didn't taste as bad as I had thought it to be.

"Alright, I'll walk you back to your room, as this place is quit easy to get loss in," He told me.

We quickly left the room, and walked down the few stair cases.

"Evans, isn't it," he said more than asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"What was your nightmare about? I don't want to worry you, but it has been known that certain dreams with the syromn will stop all at once, while others, will stop gradually," He told me.

"Professor Snape, the dream was about the night my parents were murdured," I told him, then broke down. I didn't know what was honestly wrong with me. Maybe, it was because I never spoke really about my nightmares.

He bent down, to look me in the face. I looked at him and saw that he was giving me a look of sympathy. I straightened my self up, and brushed away the tears, and told him, "I'm sorry for my outburst, Professor Snape."

"It's quite alright, you're just a child," he told me. "I'm sorry for you're loss, I'm certain you're mother was a great mother, that the death of her would hurt you very much," he mumbled.

"Mum was a good parent. She was caring and loving. Dad wasn't that bad, too, though he wasn't exactly the most serious person. To be honest mum was the better parent," I told him, then stopped myself. Why was I saying all of this? It must have been because I am tired.


End file.
